LoVe HaS a FuNnY SiDe
by Shorty6692
Summary: What if every Love Story had a funny comentary to come with it. Would it work out or make everything more difficult? You tell me. SasuSaku, HinaNaru, NejiTen, InoShika Please R


**Who Knew Love Had a Funny Side**

**By**

**Shorty992**

Ok people this story is about my four favourite Naruto couples (excluding Kiba and Hinata). Each story has romance with a little humor added Thanx to yours truely... me... Shorty. **If you have problems with laughing until you barf you might want to leave now just for you safety (all though I do know that some people out there might not find any of this the least bit funny).** Ok our first couple is Naruto and Hinata. this is a sweet story if you ask me but thats not the idea of fanfiction I want to know what all of you ou there want to know so please R&R. please and thank you.. and without further ado the first story. (YAYAYAY)

**Courage Always Came with Surprises**

Hinata slowly made her way through the bustling streets of Kohona, trying desperately to reach the Famous Ramen Shop. Repeating the same thing over and over again to herself.

" Ok, I'm going to tell him how I feel even if he rejects me." Finally she saw the Ramen Shop come into to view. (A/N: I don't think boosts of confidence are Hinata's specialty).

Then she saw him, his stupid blonde head bobbing up and down, noodles hanging from his mouth. Hinata stopped, took in a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this... but she was going to do it anyway. Walking to this knuckle headed boy (A/N: who never knew when to shut up), his voice ringing in the entire market square.

"This is one of the best bowls you have ever made old man.. thanks!!" he stated to the Ramen Shop Owner (A/N: I don't know his name so lets just call him Barthalomew for now ok... ok)

Hinata slowly walked up to Naruto, and tapped him on the shoulder so softly he almost didn't notice. He turned slightly and caught sight of her nervous face. (A/N: but knowing Naruto he didn't really notice the nervous part). "Oh hi Hinata, do you want some ramen too?"

She shook her head in response when she noticed him gesturing for her to take a seat beside him. Nervously she climbed onto the stool, faced him and asked. "N-Naruto, Can I-I ask you S-Something?"

"Sure!" he stated now getting excited to her what she had to say.

Hinata took an intake of breath and prepared herself for the worst. "Um... I... I...a.." she stuttered, " I... IREALLYLIKEYOU!!!"

Naruto looked at her, face blank of any emotion, he was silent (A/N: Thats right readers Naruto Uzumaki was actually quiet for more then 3 seconds, I think this is the sign of the apocalypse is about to strike... Everyone Flee For Your Lifes!!! Authors and Comedians First!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!). He slurped up the noodles that had been hanging out the side of his mouth, then turned away murmuring something. A small blush creeping up his features.

"Pardon, I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you?" Hinata asked wondering why he hadn't yelled at her yet.

" I think I like you too." he said looking her straight in the eye.

Hinata was silent, unable to believe her ears. 'Did he just say he liked me?!' By this time her blush had graduated into a outright crimson flush, (A/N: if you people don't know what that means let me tell it to you in words you will understand... She looks like an overripe tomato.)

He smiled at her... She smiled back... This was the start of an ... interesting relationship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people done the first story hope you liked it, 2nd one coming up so don't undo your seatbelt just yet. Next up is Neji and Tenten. They're just so cute.!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cold to Warm**

Tenten took sharp intakes of of the cold air around her. It was four A.M. and she had been been training with Neji since Midnight (A/N: I have heard of alnighters but that is riduculus). Her chestnut hair had slipped from its usual buns (A/N: I always thought she looked like Mickey Mouse with them in so i decided to change it up a bit) had fallen down her shoulders and the loose bangs were now plastered to her forehead with the moisture created from constant movement (A/N: thats sweat ).

She looked from side to side, hoping for a glimpse of movement. Soon a flash of sharp metal shot through a clump of leaves, marked straight for her. Her concentration was destracted by the close fatal injury, that she did not notice the blue chakra strings wrapping around her small body and pin her against the nearest tree. She closed her eyes finally admitting defeat, the only thing she wanted to do now was rest her exhausted mind and body and take a long hot bath. Slowly she took in air to fill her empty lungs making sure not to start hyper ventalating (A/N: I think I spelt that wrong) . The sound of leaves crunching underfoot brought her back to the realization that her opponent was probably coming to tell her to get back up and fight. But she would have none of that!

The footsteps stopped and she slowly opened her heavy eyelids, preparing herself for the disapproving eyes of her long time teamate, But what she saw she did not expect. Neji stood not far away from her, standing straight, SHIRTLESS!!! (A/N: oh yeah que hottie whistle... HERE!). Sweat clung to his body like a magnet and his long hair had escaped its usual tie and fell over his shoulders and back, some black strands stuck to his wet chest. Tenten could not help but blush as she studied his well built abs and chiseled biceps (A/N: Yes for all of you out there who are gaging up your lunches, what did you want me to say, "She studied his many folds of flab and pieces of bulging skin... Yeah I didn't think so).

Neji quickly noticed Tenten eyeing his body and let a small smirk play its way onto his usually emotionless features. Tenten finally realized that she was staring, so quickly replaced the impressed expression with a very irritated one.

"What are you smiling at?" she shouted noticing the small smirk plastered on his face, " Just let me go, I want to go home. I am hungry, tired and cold!"

Some loose strands of her silky hair fell onto her face, and she couldn't move them away for the fact that she was stuck against this tree.

Neji silently made his way over to her, smirk still quite visible. Seeing the look in his eyes, Tenten felt suddenly quite vulnerable.

"N-Neji, what are y-you doing?" she questioned. He was close enough now that she could feel his warm breath against her red cheek..

"You said you were cold... so I am going to solve that problem." Neji stated quite a-matter-a-factly.

He moved her hair from her face, as he studied her feminine features with quiet interest.

"Wha..." she was soon cut off by his lips closing in on her's. (A/N: Sounds like a radar on a jet plane... "Ok Captain, Target is in sight." "FIRE!" hehe i am so stupid)

He released the chakra strings that attached her to the tree, but she did not care all that she contemplated at this time and place was the fact that Neji Hyuuga's lips were on hers. (A/N: I know i feel giddy just thinking about it).

Soon he seperated from her and moved away without another word. Tenten felt her knees buckle slightly and give way under her. Slipping to the base of the tree the only thing that exited from her mouth were the words...

" I'm not cold anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay Bravo to me... I am so Brilliant. Sorry if that sounded alittle PG-13 but I couldn't help myself. But don't blame me, you were the one who chose to read it ( but thats why I love you). Well Next is Sasuke and Sakura. ( My all time fave couple... Insert Crazed girly scream... NOW!!!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forgiveness Flowers**

Team 7 had been on a mission for the past 3 weeks, with little success. They were assigned to find a certain flower with the ability to help someone forgive another person. It haddened been very fun searching all of Fire Country for a single flower (A/N: what are they talking about walking around aimlessly is one of my favourite pastimes).

Sasuke had come back three years ago. Having killed Orochimaru and his brother Itachi. Everyone in Kohona had welcomed him back with open arms... Except the one person he really came back for. Sakura Haruno had stayed at the back of the group that had come to welcome him, she had avoided eye contact and silently slipped away tears running down her solemn features (A/N: dude... what do you expect she confesses her feelings for you and what do you do... you knock her out... Gosh!!!). Sasuke had tried to explain, but she would just shrug him off or come up with an excuse to slip away before he had a chance.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were about to give up on the seemingly impossible mission, when Naruto spotted a small pink flower in the side of the dirt path.

Sakura had run forward and knelt over the delicate plant, studying it to make sure it was the right one. But when she swiftly ran to the rose, some of her pink strands had gently whipped Sasuke's cheek. His obsidian eyes widened in surprise until the aroma of vanilla and strawberry reached him. He had always liked those smells but he liked them even more now (A/N: Yeah I know sounds corny but would you rather me type " The stench of bleach and over done bacon." yeah I didn't think so).

He glanced in the skilled kunoichi's direction, finally making up his mind. Controlling himself had become a unwanted hassle when he looked at her, his body urched him to just hold her in his arms, kiss her passionately, until she begged for more ( A/N: oh is it getting hot in here or is that just him).

Sasuke turned to see Naruto, fighting down his stupid Uchiha pride and stubborness. "Um Naruto..." he whispered softly so Sakura would not hear him. " Can you leave us alone for a few minutes." But Naruto just looked at him confused (A/N: I think Naruto can be as dense as a light pole in the winter time, instead of actually being confused he was probably just wondering if he had packed enough socks for the trip back.). Sasuke cursed under his breath, leaned forward and spoke silently into Naruto's ear. Then suddenly as if a curtain had been lifted Naruto nodded and slowly backed away from the other shinobi (A/N: you wondering what Sasuke said... well... I'm not telling!"

The jade eyed girl brought herself back the small group and noticed Naruto's fading away from them. "Naruto?" She asked "Where are you going?"

"Well Sas..." Naruto's voice faded until he finally ended with a high pitched "Eep." because Sasuke had secretly shot him an evil look (A/N: Now that sounds more like Sasuke now doesn't it). "Well um... I have to... I have to go change... my earlobes." ( A/N: Now isn't he just a genius). Mentally slapping himself Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her reaction. The pink haired kunoichi had a blank look on her face, mouth slightly parted in an "O" and eyes held a confused expression. Before she could say anything Naruto had taken off at full speed leaving the two in his orange dust.

The two shinobi's looked at eachother in unstated confusion, then Sasuke remembered why he was alone with her in the first place. He had been planning on just blurting it out. But now that he was actually looking at her beautiful features he couldn't find his voice.

Sakura seeing him staring she turned back to the pink rose, a amost unnoticeable blush appear on her upper cheeks. Silently she wondered on how to get the flower back to the village unharmed when a small whisper was heard behind her.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura froze, unable to believe her ears. Knees buckling under her, she fell on the soft underbrush. The Uchiha Sasuke... the emotionless avenger had actually apologized to some one... To her. She clutched the grass into fistfuls trying to keep the unshed tears inside. She could her him almost sliently approaching her. He was very close now, his body heat could be felt along her back. He slowly and gently touched her arm, attempting to bring her any comfort he could. But she couldn't take it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sakura sensed him recoil and slip farther away.

'No' she thought

She could feel him slowly bringing up the wall of defenses that had fallen when he had come back. He was finally starting to open up to people but now she. Sakura Haruno had caused himmore sadness and agony.

She had felt this feeling before...

The feeling of losing what you could've had...

The feeling of Imense lonlieness...

The feeling of being unwanted by anyone because you brought them down with you...

She couldn't go through that again...

'No...'

She wouldn't feel the lonliness again, not with the pain of knowing she had caused him the same agony

She wouldn't lose him again.

"No!" she jumped to her feet, tears flowing from her once dry eyes.

Sasuke turned back to see her running to him. Sakura crashed into him arms wrapping tight around him. Loud sobs emitting from her small frame. Shoulders shaking with each sharp intake of breath.

"Sakura..." He said softly

" I can't lose you again... not again."

His shirt was soaked through from her tears. He could feel moisture fall down his face. The feel of his own tears was alien to him.

"Don't worry..." He said gently," I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

His arms wrapped around her slim waist, head resting in the crook of her neck.

"Thank You." She clung to him tighter still sobbing into his chest.

"Hey guys hows it going..." Naruto emerged from the bushes not noticing his two teamates. His voice faded into nothing. Slowly he turned and grinned to himself.

So the flower did work after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes people our Cherry Blossom has melted Sasuke the Ice cube... well not literally because that would be gross. I mean instead of him being the Uchiha Prodigy if he melted he would be " Sasuke the only living human puddle." oh well back on topic I hope you like that one I took the best care and consideration in that one. Next up is Shikamaru and Ino ( I do like Temari and Shika but I think Ino and him make a better couple)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Watch Out**

Team 10 stood in the foyer of the ever popular Ninja Academy in Kohona. They were assigned on a mission to protect a valuable item that was being held there ( A/N: What is valuable in school in my school they're are a couple text books saying "Burn Me" Inside but thats about it). Asuma Sensei had left them to do this mission on they're own saying that they were trained enough to accomplish this by themselves (A/N: yeah right he probably just wanted the night off). All three of the teens were now patrolling the hallways making sure it was safe (A/N: actually thats not true, Chouji was seated on the ground munching on the newest flavour of chips, Ino was reapplying her lip gloss for the seventeenth time that night, and Shikamaru was leaning against the wall mumbling troublesome over and ove again to himself.).

They were all very calm seeing as nothing suspicious had happened, all of them were in their old classroom just relaxing until morning. Chouji had fallen asleep long ago and was snoring louder then a herd of elephants.

Shikamaru glanced over at him, and rolled his eyes, "How troublesome."

"Argh!" Ino stated quite frustrated, "Why do you always have to say that, it got old like the second time."

" I say it because everything in this world seems to be very troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

" Oh well..." Ino said frustration being quickly replaced with curiousity, "Can I ask why?"

The lazy teen looked over at her, head leaning back against the wall behind him, he gave a small grin, "You just did."

Ino once again grew angry at her teamate, "Just tell me..." she shouted then thought better, "Please."

He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Well if you haven't quite guessed yet, my dad's a drunk, my mom's gone, and I have chip munching and finger painting teamates."

Ino had a confused look on her face. She thought he had a better life then most people he always seemed so relaxed and calm all the time ( A/N: but then again Ino isn't the smartest girl around so a dried spaghetti noodle seems smarter then her sometimes). "You always seemed like you had a great life to me.. always watching the clouds on that hill..." she was cut off by a flabbergasted Shikamaru.

"Wait... how do you know about me watching clouds only me and Chouji have done it, and I've never told anyone... Unless," he looked at Ino with a a smart ass look, " Ino Yamanaka have you been watching me?"

Ino had not been expecting this. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she started mumbling. "Well... um... you... I... um..." But that didn't stop her. She quickly regained her self composure and grinned at him. " What if I have what are you gonna do about it?"

He looked at her amazed at how quick witted she was, then he also got an idea. "This.." he stated getting to his feet and walked over to her.

The blonde was quick to see his game and did the same but ran at him instead. Tackling him to the hard floor of the classroom, she straddled him one knee on either side. Both her hands beside his shoulders, keeping her body steady. Ino Smashed her lips to his, they both grinned into the kiss and pulled away.

" I thought you asked ME what I was gonna do about it," Shikamaru stated sitting up with the girl still in his lap, "Not have you finish it before I even start."

"I am not one to wait for someone." she replied putitng her lips on his once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am finally done... it was fun. Please tell me what you think Flames are accepted, but so is appreciatisim. Thank you for reading and please Review. I also take requests so if any of you want a story written just ask. Or do it yourselves. That works too.


End file.
